Boy Who Always Looks at You
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Sai selalu melihat dia, namun dia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Tapi apabila dia membutuhkannya, Sai akan selalu ada di sampingnya. /SaiSaku/Slight SasuSaku/Warning inside/Happy Reading


Mendung membawa awan kelabu pada rona pagi hari. Suhu mungkin sudah turun beberapa derajat karena hawa dingin terus merayapi udara. Orang-orang berjalan dengan jaket yang ditutup rapat, mencoba tetap menjaga kehangatan. Termasuk dia. Dia keluar dari rumah, jaket merah membungkus tubuh mungilnya, sambil mencoba merapikan rambut pendeknya yang dimainkan angin-padahal aku suka melihat helaian merah muda bak permen kapas itu bergoyang lembut kala angin berhembus. Dia berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya sambil melirik sekilas pada jam tangannya, menunggu seseorang. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, sebuah sepeda motor berhenti di hadapannya. Dia pun menaiki motor itu, pergi meninggalkan aku yang terus melihat ke arahnya dari jendela kamarku, tapi tidak pernah dia tahu.

* * *

 **Sakura's Lover present**

 **Boy Who Always Looks at You**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi**

 **Sakura X Sai**

 **Rate T**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Romance**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC banget, typo, misstypo, ngebosenin, datar, dll**

 **Please Enjoy**

* * *

"Bukankah Haruno Sakura itu bisa dibilang playgirl?"

Aku menghentikan goresan pensilku di buku sketsa. Obrolan dua orang gadis yang duduk di belakangku telah berhasil mengalihkan fokusku. Aku memasang telinga sambil berusaha kembali mengsketsa objek.

"Baru minggu lalu dia putus dengan Gaara si kapten basket, tapi dua hari yang lalu dia sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke-kun," gadis yang entah siapa itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Benar, apalagi Sasuke-kun kan sahabat Naruto-kun, mantan pacarnya sendiri. Apa dia tidak tahu malu?" Gadis yang lainnya menimpali.

"Apa kau tahu, pada hari Kamis minggu lalu dia sempat dilabrak Tenten-senpai?"

"Dia pantas menerimanya. Pasti dia mencoba menggoda Neji-senpai lagi. Padahal mereka kan sudah lama putus."

"Sebaiknya kau jaga pacarmu baik-baik, Karin. Bisa saja Suigetsu direbut Sakura jika kau lengah."

"Aku akan menghabisinya jika sampai itu terjadi. Dia akan tamat jika berhadapan denganku, Tayuya."

Aku menutup buku sketsaku. Moodku sudah hilang untuk menggambar. Padahal aku sengaja memiilih perpustakaan yang kukira akan menjadi tempat paling tenang di Bumi untuk menghasilkan karya baru. Tapi sepertinya aku salah, jadi sebaiknya aku kembali lagi saja ke kelas. Aku yakin di jam istirahat begini tidak akan ada orang, jadi aku bisa mendapatkan ketenangan yang sudah direngut dariku.

"Sai-kun."

Aku menoleh ke belakang saat namaku dipanggil. Kulihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu berjalan ke arahku. Aku menungguinya, dan dia melempar senyuman lebar padaku.

"Aa, Ino-san." Aku menyapanya sesopan mungkin. "Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Ah, itu, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas lukisanmu yang menang perlombaan tingkat daerah. Kau sangat hebat," katanya malu-malu.

Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia menghentikanku di tengah jalan hanya untuk mengatakan hal seperti ini. Padahal aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas.

"Aa, terima kasih," aku berusaha memberikan senyum terbaikku pada Ino. "Apa ada hal yang lain? Aku harus kembali ke kelas," kataku sejelas mungkin.

"Oh, begitu ya," raut kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajah itu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus melalukan apa. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

Aku mengangguk, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalananku.

Aku berharap saat membuka pintu kelas, ruangan itu kosong sehingga aku bisa menggambar dengan tenang. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan, karena masih ada seseorang yang tinggal di kelas.

Sakura Haruno.

Gadis itu duduk di bangku paling depan, terlihat tekun membaca sebuah buku entah apa. Saat aku masuk ke kelas, dia menoleh padaku. Matanya yang besar dan berwarna viridian itu menatap langsung ke mataku, dengan senyum yang mengembang bagai bunga yang baru mekar.

"Oh rupanya kau, Sai. Tumben sekali kau menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kelas?" Ujarnya padaku, membuatku menghentikan langkah tepat di hadapan mejanya.

"Aa, kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," sahutku. Tapi dia malah tertawa kecil, seolah kata-kataku adalah lelucon.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh. Kau selalu membawa-bawa buku sketsamu ke perpustakaan. Kupikir kau senang menggambar di sana." Dia menatap buku sketsa yang kugenggam di tangan kanan.

"Memang benar. Tapi perpustakaan hari ini tidak setenang biasanya. Aku tidak bisa menggambar di samping orang-orang yang sibuk bergosip." Aku jadi teringat dua perempuan penggosip tadi, dan aku tidak senang mengingatnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengunci mulutku supaya kau bisa menggambar dengan tenang," dia melakukan gerakan mengunci mulutnya dengan jenaka. Aku merasa geli melihat tingkahnya yang konyol, namun aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali ke tempat dudukku yang terletak di ujung kiri kelas. Dari bangkuku, aku bisa melihat punggung kecil di depan sana naik turun saat bernapas. Sesuai janjinya, gadis itu benar-benar tidak bersuara, kembali sibuk membaca bukunya, seperti aku yang sibuk kembali menoreh gradasi untuk sketsaku.

Aku bisa merasakan perutku bergemuruh, padahal aku masih setengah jalan menggambar di kanvas. Aku melihat jam digital di nakas, sudah pukul delapan malam rupanya. Aku baru ingat makanan terakhir yang kumakan adalah onigiri isi tuna, tiga belas jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang perutku kelaparan, membuatku tidak bisa fokus mengerjalan karyaku. Perlahan aku menaruh peralatan menggambarku lalu turun ke bawah, mencari makanan di dapur.

Sepertinya aku sedang sial, ternyata isi kulkasku kosong melompong. Aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan bahan makanan rupanya. Lebih baik aku keluar untuk cari makan, mungkin sekalian saja belanja makanan kaleng di minimarket. Setelah kembali ke lantai atas untuk mengambil uang dan memakai jaket, aku pun keluar dari rumah sambil berpikir makanan apa yang sebaiknya kubeli untuk mengisi perut.

"Konbanwa, Sai."

Aku menoleh saat seseorang mengucapkan salam padaku. Kulihat Sakura Haruno berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, masih mengenakan seragam di balik jaket merahnya. Dia tersenyum padaku, lampu penerangan jalan memantulkan cahaya di wajahnya.

"Aa. Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah sampai di rumah sekitar dua jam yang lalu?" Aku mengunci kembali pagar rumahku, tidak menatapnya.

"Aku tadi baru pulang dari game center bersama Sasuke-kun," dia memberi penjelasan. "Mau ke mana kau, Sai?"

"Beli makan. Tidak ada makanan di rumahku," jawabku simpel, kembali menatap wajahnya. Matanya sedikit membesar saat mendengar jawabanku, membuatku sedikit merasa heran dengan ekspresinya.

"Kau belum makan malam? Ya ampun, kau bisa sakit jika telat makan," katanya, entah menasehati atau mengomel, karena bagiku sama saja. "Apalagi aku tahu kau tidak pernah sekalipun makan siang di sekolah."

"Ya, karena itu aku sekarang akan pergi beli makan. Lebih baik daripada mendengarmu mengatakan hal-hal tidak penting begini." Aku berbalik, membelakanginya untuk pergi.

"Tunggu dulu, Sai!"

Pekikan kecil Sakura membuatku berhenti berjalan. Saat aku menoleh dia sedang berjalan ke arahku, lalu menarik tepi bawah jaketku.

"Ayo ke rumahku. Ada katsudon di kulkas. Aku bisa menghangatkannya di microwave untukmu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu," aku menolak. "Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku. Aku punya uang untuk beli makanan."

"Kita ini tetangga, Sai. Aku tidak merasa kerepotan kok. Kita bisa makan malam bersama. Ayo!" Dia menarik jaketku lagi berkali-kali dengan semangat berlebih. Aku menghela napas melihat tingkahnya yang penuh paksaan.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, gadis keras kepala."

Sakura tertawa mendengar ejekanku itu. Dengan semangat dia berjalan duluan ke rumahnya, sementara aku mengekorinya di belakang.

Rumah Sakura tidak tingkat sepertiku, dan lebih kecil. Ini bukan kali pertama aku masuk ke dalam sini, tapi kali ini adalah yang pertama kali semenjak satu tahun terakhir.

"Ayahmu mana?" Tanyaku, melihat rumah sepertinya sedang kosong. Lampu ruang tamu dan lorong menuju kamar mati, hanya ruang tengah dan dapur yang lampunya menyala seolah lupa dimatikan.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang di bar," jawab Sakura cuek. Dia menaruh tasnya di meja makan. "Duduklah Sai. Butuh waktu lima menit untuk menghangatkan makanan," katanya lagi sambil membuka kulkas. Aku menuruti perintahnya, dan mulai mengamati apa yang Sakura kerjakan. Dia mengeluarkan tupperware berwarna hijau dan langsung memasukannya di dalam microwave, menghangatkan makanan di dalamnya. Selanjutnya dia sudah sibuk merajang air, mungkin untuk membuat teh. Tidak ada percakapan lagi di antara kami, sampai dia duduk di depanku, menyingkirkan tasnya, dan mulai menata makanan dan teh di meja.

"Huah, aku sangat lapar," katanya sambil mengambil nasi di mangkuk. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi tanpa bersuara.

"Itadakimasu!"

Kami mulai makan dalam diam. Kuakui aku makan dengan lahap, mencoba menghilangkan keroncongan di perutku. Aku bahkan menambah lagi nasi di mangkukku.

"Kau suka katsudonnya?" Tanya Sakura saat aku menambah lauk.

"Aa."

"Syukurlah. Kau boleh bawa sisanya ke rumahmu. Sepertinya ayahku tidak akan pulang. Sayang kalau harus dibuang kan," katanya dengan suara lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

Selintas rasa penasaran mampir dalam diriku. Aku bukan orang yang bisa menjaga mulutku, jadi aku bertanya padanya. "Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

Aku dapat melihat kerutan timbul di dahi Sakura yang bisa dikatakan lebar. Dia terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Seperti bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanyanya, sangat jelas tidak mengerti.

"Aku tanya, apa kau selalu seperti ini, baik kepada setiap lelaki?" Tanyaku lagi.

Sakura terdiam, mungkin mencoba mencerna pertanyaanku. Selanjutnya dia tersenyum kecil, matanya menyipit bagai bulan sabit.

"Haha, aku memang selalu seperti ini, Sai."

"Aa. Begitukah? Kurasa aku tidak heran dengan munculnya gosip-gosip itu," Tanyaku tanpa bisa kucegah.

Sakura kembali mengernyit. "Gosip apa?" Sakura semakin bingung. Kurasa dia tidak tahu menahu soal pembicaraan miring yang tersebar di belakang punggungnya. Dab mulutku tidak bisa dijaga untuk tidak membahasnya.

"Soal kau yang menjadi playgirl. Aku mendengarnya dari para penggosip di perpustakaan," jawabku lugas tanpa rasa bersalah, yang pada akhirnya membuatku menyesal.

"Souka..," Sakura menunduk. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajahnya mendung seperti cuaca tadi pagi, matanya dihinggapi kesedihan yang tidak kutahu penyebabnya. Dia diam untuk beberapa detik. Mungkin percakapan kami sudah berakhir.

"Apa kau percaya pada gosip-gosip itu, Sai?"

Apakah kesedihan itu disebabkan perkataanku?

Atau yang lain?

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Pikiranku sibuk menerka-nerka berbagai macam mimik yang ditunjukan gadis di depanku. Sampai nasi di mangkukku habis, aku tidak menemukan jawabannya. Sakura juga tidak mau bersuara, hanya hening yang melingkupi acara makan malam kami.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kau pulang, Sai."

Aku menatap Sakura, tapi gadis bernetra viridian itu malah sibuk membereskan piring kotor. Saat dia berbalik untuk menaruhnya di wastafel, aku bergegas pergi, membawa tupperware sisa katsudon tadi. Aku pamit pulang padanya, tapi tidak kudengar jawaban apapun.

Dia mengusirku.

Seperti biasanya saat jam istirahat aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan, melewatkan jam makan siang dengan buku sketsa, tiga buah pensil dan penghapus. Aku biasa duduk di ujung perpustakaan, dekat jendela, tempat paling sepi di ruangan penuh buku ini. Biasanya perpustakaan selalu sepi di saat jam makan siang, namun terkadang ada saja orang-orang yang membuat keributan kecil, membuatku terganggu. Di balik rak buku sejarah dan seni adalah tempat paling sedikit suara, tempat favoritku.

Tapi terkadang harapan memang tidak selalu menjadi kenyataan. Waktu membuat sketsaku terganggu saat ada orang yang berjalan di daerah favoritku. Beruntungnya dia tidak ribut, hanya langkah kakinya saja yang terdengar. Semoga saja dia tidak menggangguku.

"Sai, ternyata di sini ya biasanya kau menggambar."

Aku menghentikan gerak pensilku. Tanpa perlu menoleh aku sudah tahu pemilik suara itu, hanya saja aku kaget karena baru kali ini, di kesempatan langka seperti ini, dia menegurku. Padahal kupikir dia masih marah karena soal semalam, soal kata-kataku yang memang terlalu kasar. Tapi sekarang dia muncul, menyapaku, seolah dia tidak pernah ingat telah mengusirku secara halus dari rumahnya.

Kepala berhelaian merah muda muncul di sebelahku. Lehernya dipanjangkan untuk melihat sketsa yang kubuat.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Aku menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan. Sakura memang tidak pernah sekalipun pergi ke bagian rak sejarah ini.

"Aku mencari buku sejarah untuk tugas. Eh, ternyata aku malah menemukanmu di sini. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu kalau aku ke perpus. Kau terlalu tersembunyi."

Aku hanya diam, tidak menanggapi ocehannya yang kelewat panjang. Aku lebih memilih kembali melanjutkan sketsaku.

"Kau menggambar apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Dia mengernyit melihat sketsaku. "Garis-garis itu apa artinya?"

"Ketajaman intelegensi," jawabku singkat.

Kening lebarnya semakin berkerut, jelas sekali masih bingung dengan jawabanku. "Dari mananya? Aku tidak paham."

"Kujelaskan pun kau tidak akan mengerti," aku mengabaikannya. Aku tidak suka ditanya-tanya tentang alasan kenapa aku begini dan begitu, karena terkadang aku sendiri tidak punya alasan yang kongkret kenapa aku melakukannya.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti. Kau kan seorang pelukis abstrak, untuk apa buat sketsa? Yang kulihat lukisanmu lebih banyak warnanya daripada gambarnya." Dia duduk di sebelahku sambil menaruh buku yang ternyata sejak tadi dia bawa.

"Melukis abstrak juga butuh pola, tidak asal-asalan. Sebaiknya kau diam saja, karena aku tidak suka diganggu saat menggambar."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Kupikir dia akan pergi, tapi ternyata dia malah membuka buku yang tadi dia bawa, dan membacanya di sebelahku. Sekarang giliranku yang bingung.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kelas?" Aku tidak bisa tidak bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Dia menatapku polos.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa aneh. Biasanya kau membaca di kelas, bukan?" Aku kembali menatap sketsaku. "Lagipula yang kutahu kau akan menempel dengan pacarmu jika kau mulai bosan sendirian di kelas."

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun bilang dia ingin makan siang dengan teman-temannya. Dia tidak suka aku menempel padanya kalau dia bersama teman-temannya," jelas gadis itu, juga sambil menatap bukunya. "Padahal aku sudah buatkan dia makan siang, udang goreng tepung dan salad dengan potongan tomat yang banyak, tapi dia lebih memilih makan dengan temannya," kali ini dia menggerutu. Dia membalik-balik lembaran buku dengan cepat, sepertinya minat untuk membacanya sudah hilang.

Aku tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tidak mau.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang makan bekal buatanku, Sai? Sayang sekali kalau harus dibuang," ujar Sakura antusias, seolah dia baru mendapat ide terbaik di hidupnya.

"Tidak," tolakku datar. "Aku tidak suka jadi tempat sampah."

"Huft, sayang sekali," dia menghela napas kecewa. "Nanti aku saja yang makan. Mungkin rasanya memang tidak enak, makanya Sasuke-kun tidak mau makan."

"Kurasa bukan begitu," aku menyanggah pikiran negatifnya. "Masakanmu enak. Mungkin dia memang bodoh karena tidak tahu mana makanan sampah dan makanan sehat."

Sakura tertawa, awalnya pelan, tapi lama-lama mengeras. Dia sampai memegangi perutnya, seolah kata-kata sinisku tadi merupakan lawakan terlucu di dunia. Aku menatapnya keheranan, kurasa dia sudah gila.

"Ahahahaha, kau ini benar-benar, Sai!" Dia mengusap ujung matanya yang berair, sementara aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia tertawakan.

"Kau tadi bilang tidak mau menjadi tempat sampah, tapi kau bilang masakanku enak. Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau memakannya?" Tanyanya dengan nada riang. Dia menatapku dengan senyum, menunggu jawabku.

Aku terdiam sebentar, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang pas. Aku heran kenapa aku mau bersusah payah melakukan hal yang paling tidak kusukai ini, tapi sekarang aku ingin melakukannya.

"Karena aku tidak mau memakan makanan yang kau buat untuk orang lain. Itu sama saja kau menganggapku sebagai tempat sampah."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, entah karena mengerti atau apa. Aku menghela napas kecewa. Padahal tadi aku menyuruh Sakura diam supaya aku bisa mengerjakan sketsaku dengan tenang, tapi nyatanya kami malah mengobrol hal tidak penting begini.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan mulai membereskan perlengkapan menggambarku. Aku sudah tidak mood menggambar. Kulihat dari ujung mataku Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mengikutiku berjalan pergi dari perpustakaan dengan buku-buku di pelukannya.

"Sakura, nanti malam aku akan mengembalikan tupperwaremu," ujarku saat kami keluar dari perpustakaan. Dia menatapku sebentar, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan saja."

Selanjutnya Sakura membuka pembicaraan soal hal-hal ringan; pr matematika, cuaca yang terkadang tidak bisa ditebak, dan guru olahraga yang suka menghukum siswa yang telat datang ke gymnasium.

Dan aku mendengarkannya, selalu.

Aku menatap pagar berwarna coklat di hadapanku. Sepertinya Sakura belum pulang, namun mobil ayahnya terparkir di halaman. Aku sedikit ragu apakah harus masuk ke dalam untuk memberikan tupperware yang berisi stew panas buatanku ini pada ayahnya atau pulang lagi ke rumah dan menyerahkannya nanti saat Sakura sudah pulang. Aku mengangkat bahu, kenapa harus menjadi sulit begini? Kuputuskan untuk membuka pagar yang hanya setinggi dadaku itu. Aku menekan bel, menungu beberapa saat sebelum pintu di hadapanku terbuka sedikit dan menampilkan profil seorang pria berusia 40-an, berjengkot tipis yang menyatu dengan jambangnya, dan berambut merah keabu-abuan. Aku memberi senyum kesopanan padanya.

"Konbanwa, Haruno-san," sapaku.

"Konbanwa, Sai. Rupanya kau. Masuklah."

"Tidak perlu, Haruno-san," aku mencegahnya saat akan membuka lebar pintu untukku. "Kemarin Sakura memberiku makanan dengan tupperware ini. Saya hanya ingin mengembalikannya," jelasku sambil mengangkat tupperware itu. Kizashi Haruno mengangguk dalam diam, lalu menerima benda itu di tangannya.

"Padahal kau tak perlu repot-repot, sampai kembali mengisinya dengan makanan pula. Terima kasih. Sayangnya, anak itu belum pulang."

Aku kembali tersenyum paksa. Aku tahu, tapi aku diam saja. Lagipula tidak ada untungnya bagiku untuk memberitahukan pada Kizashi bahwa putrinya sedang kencan dengan pacarnya. Bukan urusanku.

Bunyi suara motor mengalihkan perhatian kami ke arah jalan di depan rumah. Dapat kulihat Sakura baru saja turun dari sebuah motor sport biru metalik. Dia memberikan helm kepada si empunya motor, berkata beberapa patah kata, sebelum dia berbalik untuk masuk pagar rumahnya. Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu melemparkan senyuman padaku, yang kubalas semampuku.

"Hei, Sai. Tumben kau main ke rumahku," tanyanya saat sampai di depanku.

"Hanya mengembalikan tupperwaremu," jawabku singkat.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Aku dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar suara bentakan yang bernada sangat dingin itu. Wajah Kizashi merah padam, matanya memicing menatap anak semata wayangnya. Dari ujung mataku, aku bisa melihat rona di wajah Sakura langsung hilang, bibirnya terkatup rapat, matanya tidak berani menatap ayahnya dan tubuhnya kaku bagai kayu.

"Jadi begini kelakuanmu saat aku tidak ada?! Pergi sampai malam seperti jalang?!"

Bentakan demi bentakan tertuju pada Sakura. Aku tidak mengerti harus bagaimana. Bukankah aku seharusnya tidak ikut campur masalah orang? Sakura sama diamnya denganku, tapi ketakutan dapat terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Masuk kau sekarang!"

Perintah keras ayahnya itu langsung menggerakan tubuh Sakura untuk berjalan memasuki pintu rumahnya. Seolah aku tidak ada di sana, pintu itu dibanting dengan keras sampai tertutup dan bedebam di hadapanku. Sebelum pintu itu tertutup, Sakura sempat menoleh ke arahku, dia meminta maaf tanpa suara.

Aku berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Namun meski aku sudah keluar dari pintu pagar rumah Haruno, aku masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan dan makian.

Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Berbeda dengan hari biasanya, pagi ini sangat cerah dengan langit biru terang dan awan tipis menggantung lembut di angkasa. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat tiga menit. Aku melihat ke luar jendela kamarku, ke arah rumah tetangga. Biasanya jam segini sebuah motor atau mobil atau apapun akan mampir di depan rumah itu dan menjemput pemiliknya. Tapi sekarang jalanan di depan rumah itu kosong. Mungkin dia berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Aku mengangkat bahu.

Aku keluar dari rumahku lima menit kemudian. Aku baru ingat soal cat minyakku yang persediaannya makin menipis. Sepertinya harus beli kain kanvas juga untuk lukisan baruku. Pulang sekolah nanti sepertinya aku akan pergi ke toko peralatan melukis.

"Sai! Tunggu Sai!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik saat mendengar suara cempreng yang memanggilku. Sakura Haruno berlari kecil ke arahini. membuatku sangat bingung.

"Berangkat bersamaku ya!" Ujarnya riang.

"Aa. Tumben sekali. Ke mana jemputanmu?" Tanyaku sambil melanjutkan berjalan, sekarang bersebelahan dengannya.

"Aku meminta Sasuke-kun tidak menjemputku hari ini." Sakura menunduk, dan aku langsung mengerti. Pasti karena ayahnya.

Rasanya aku ingin berkata padanya untuk menahan diri membuat marah Kizashi dengan cara tidak lagi keluyuran sampai malam. Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak berhak melakukan itu. Lagipula aku yakin Sakura tidak butuh nasehatku. Dia bisa mengurus hidupnya sendiri.

Butuh waktu sekitar tiga menit berjalan kaki untuk sampai di halte. Selama menunggu bus Sakura lagi-lagi mengoceh soal ekskul palang merah remaja yang dia ikuti dan cerita lucu tentang siswa yang pura-pura sakit demi bolos pelajaran, yang akhirnya ketahuan guru piket. Aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama walau tidak berkomentar.

Bus kami datang dan para penumpang mulai berdesak-desakan. Aku menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Sakura, mencegah tubuh kecilnya terseret penumpang lain. Kami tidak dapat tempat duduk, jadi kami berdiri di dekat pintu bus.

"Sudah lama aku tidak naik bus," Sakura tertawa kecil saat bus mulai berjalan. "Apa setiap pagi sepadat ini, Sai?"

"Namanya juga transportasi umum. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum, tidak ada obrolan lagi di antara kami. Butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit perjalan menuju ke sekolah kami. Beberapa kali aku melihat Sakura berusaha menahan keseimbangannya saat bus mengerem, membuat tubuhnya hampir menabrak bapak-bapak di sampingnya. Saat bus kembali mengerem, aku memegang lengannya agar badannya tetap berdiri tegak.

Matanya yang besar dan sewarna dengan daun bambu muda itu menatapku, senyumannya merekah sehangat fajar pagi ini. "Terima kasih, Sai."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Tanganku masih terus memeganginya sampai kami tiba di halte pemberhentian kami.

Jumat sehabis pulang sekolah adalah waktuku untuk ikut ekskul seni. Setelah pelajaran selesai aku langsung pergi ke ruang ekskul yang berada di lantai tiga sekolahku. Seperti biasanya aku adalah orang pertama yang datang ke sini. Aku langsung saja menaruh peralatan melukis di samping kanvas besar yang memuat hasil karyaku yang belum rampung.

"Seperti biasa, hanya kau yang paling rajin di sini."

Atensiku teralihkan saat mendengar sebuah suara. Aa, rupanya itu Yamato-sensei, pembina ekskul seni di sekolahku. Dia berjalan ke arahku, namun matanya tak lepas dari lukisanku di depanku. Dia berdiri diam, mata hitamnya yang sangat besar serupa ikan koi mengamati lamat-lamat hasil karyaku.

"Kau tahu, Sai, apa yang paling kusuka dari lukisanmu?" Pria berambut cepat ini bertanya, tanpa susah payah menoleh padaku. Aku hanya diam, dan tidak lama dia meneruskan jawabannya. "Warna-warna yang kau mainkan. Begitu hidup, penuh emosi, dan komposisinya sangat tepat. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan lansung sepakat lukisanmu bagus."

Aku mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaikku. Aku senang karyaku dipuji. Tapi aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"Sangat disayangkan karya sebagus ini tidak bisa ikut serta di kontes melukis tahunan Tokyo."

Firasatku benar.

Guru berambut coklat iu menoleh padaku, matanya menunjukan keprihatinan."Aku sangat jarang bertemu seorang siswa yang mendalami aliran abstrak sepertimu, Sai. Saking jarangnya, tidak ada lomba antar SMA yang mengkhususkan lukisan abstrak. Kalau saya kau merubah genremu menjadi naturalis misalnya, kau mungkin akan terus bisa ikut lomba," tuturnya panjang lebar.

Aku paham. Memang lukisanku tipe abstrak, tidak memiliki objek yang jelas selain garis, bidang datar, dan perpaduan warna. Itulah sebabnya lukisanku jarang diikutkan dalam lomba melukis karena tidak memenuhi syarat, kecuali jikablomba itu tidak mengkhususkan suatu aliran, maka aku akan mengikutinya. Tapi sejujurnya aku benar-benar tidak peduli, karena pada kenyataannya aku melukis hanya untuk mengekspresikan diriku. Warna-warna selalu bisa mewakili emosiku yang kadang jarang sekali bisa kukeluarkan dari dalam diriku. Aku butuh kanvas untuk meluapkannya.

"Aku masuk ekskul seni bukan untuk mendapatkan piala yang pada akhirnya akan jadi milik sekolah," sahutku dengan sarkasme biasa. "Karyaku adalah ungkapan emosiku, bukan untuk dipamerkan pada orang-orang bodoh."

Yamato-sensei tertawa, membuatku heran. Guruku itu menepuk-nepuk bahuku, kekehannya masih bisa kudengar. Tapi aku tidak tersinggung.

"Aku hanya berharap kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan inspirasi," dia mengucapkan doa untukku.

"Tidak akan," jawabku percaya diri. Aku mengingat objek inspirasiku, yang tidak pernah bisa ilang di benakku meoski aku berusaha sedemikian keras. "Aku punya ribuan stok yang siap kutuangkan dalam jutaan rona dan warna."

Aku tidak terlalu lama mengikuti ekskul, hanya sampai pukul lima sore. Aku baru ingat aku harus membeli cat minyak baru karena persediaanku sudah hampir habis. Toko langgananku tutup pukul enam sore, jadi aku harus cepat-cepat agar tidak tertinggal bus.

"Aku harap kau tidak dekat-dekat dengannya lagi."

Aku mendengar sebuah suara bernada dingin ketika melewati ruang kelasku. Suaranya tidak keras, namun suasana sepi sekolah membuat suara itu menggema di lorong kelas sebelas.

"Tapi Sai temanku sejak kecil."

Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas saat mendengar sahutan suara lain yang sudah sangat kukenal. Itu Sakura, suaranya terdengar lelah, mendekati putus asa malah, namun dia membelaku. Aku urung melanjutkan langkahku, tergoda menguping percakapan mereka lebih lanjut.

"Aku tidak senang saat Kiba bilang dia melihat bocah pucat itu memegangi tanganmu."

"Dia hanya memeganginku agar tidak terjatuh di bus! Kalau Sai tidak ada, aku pasti akan terjatuh setiap bus mengerem."

"Kalau kau tidak suka naik bus, kenapa kau melarangku menjemputmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Aku yakin dia punya jawaban, tapi bukan untuk dibeberkan pada kekasihnya yang posesif ini.

"Sakura, aku bukan tipe yang percaya pada gosip, tapi sikapmu ini mungkin bisa membuatku percaya." Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki berat di dalam kelas itu. "Jangan dekati lelaki lain, jangan akrab dengan lelaki lain. Aku tidak peduli dia itu sahabatmu atau orang asing sekalipun. Buktikan padaku bahwa kau bukan tipe penggoda lelaki seperti yang dibicarakan orang."

Langkah kaki itu mendekat ke pintu kelas, selanjutnya pintu itu bergeser, menunjukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang keluar dari kelas dengan menggandeng tangan kanan Sakura. Dia agak kaget melihatku berdiri di depan kelas, begitupun Sakura. Aku mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin, tapi pemuda berambut raven itu malah menatapku nyalang.

"Jangan dekati milikku!" Sasuke menekan setiap kata dalam kalimatnya. Tangannya yang bebas mendorongku untuk membuka jalan untuknya. Aku bergeming di posisiku dan memperhatikan mereka yang berjalan menjauh. Sebelum berbelok, aku melihat Sakura menoleh padaku, bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, yang langsung kumengerti sebagai ucapan maaf.

Aku hanya tersenyum, dan dia menghilang di ujung lorong, dengan rasa sesak yang tidak kumengerti dari mana datangnya.

Delapan hari berlalu sejak hari itu, dan aku tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Sakura. Dia benar-benar menuruti kata-kata Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa melihat gadis itu setiap pagi dari jendela kamarku saat dia diantar jemput pacarnya. Dari jendela kamarku juga beberapa kali aku melihat Sakura bertengkar dengan ayahnya di malam hari, terlihat dari jendela ruang tengah yang menghadap ke arah kamarku. Ayahnya mungkin mabuk, karena dia pernah menampar Sakura sekali saat bertengkar. Aku melihat gadis itu menangis, lalu keluar dari rumah.

Seandainya aku masih memiliki kesempatan bicara padanya, mungkin aku akan mencoba bertanya tentang kejadian itu, tapi aku tidak memiliki hak. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya, dengan kanvasku yang kuberi warna merah, hitam dan coklat di sampingku.

Yamato-sensei bilang dia berharap aku tidak kehilangan inspirasi, tapi dia tidak berbicara soal mood. Padahal mood merupakan salah satu hal yang juga bisa menggerakkanku untuk melukis. Tapi sayang, moodku hilang sejak aku berhenti bicara pada Sakura, berbarengan dengan rasa menusuk-nusuk di jantungku setiap kali aku mengingat prosesnya. Sekarang semua lukisanku jadi jelek, membuatku tidak puas dan malas berhadapapn dengan cat dan kanvas. Aku hanya mengandalkan buku sketsaku untuk menggambar, tapi bukan melukis.

Sabtu malam ini hujan turun sangat deras sejak pagi hari. Aku hanya memandangi tetes-tetes air yang mengalir di jendela ruang tengah. Aku sedang sibuk menggambar di buku sketsaku saat rasa lapar menyerangku. Aku lupa belanja lagi dan hujan membuatku semakin malas keluar rumah. Kalau sudah begini terpaksa aku harus pergi ke minimarket untuk mengisi kulkasku yang terlalu kosong. Aku langsung meninggalkan peralatan gambarku di atas sofa dan mengambil dompet. Semenit kemudian aku sudah berjalan dengan payung yang minim melindungiku dari derasnya hujan.

Aku membeli banyak telur, susu, keju, roti, dan beberapa makanan instan untuk stok di rumah. Sebelum pulang aku berbelok ke kedai okonomiyaki. Aku membeli dua porsi, karena aku sudah sangat kelaparan. Aku membawanya pulang supaya bisa kumakan sambil melanjutkan membuat sketsa.

Baru selangkah aku keluar dari kedai itu, aku bisa melihat Sakura di ujung jalan. Dia berjalan gontai, terlihat mencolok dengan rambut pinknya dan sekujur tubuhnya yang basah akibat tidak memakai payung. Dia tertunduk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Beberapa kali dia terhuyung, hampir menabrak orang-orang yang lewat di dekatnya.

Tanpa kusadari tubuhku bergerak sendiri, menghampirinya secepat yang kubisa. Aku memayungi gadis mungil itu, membuat diriku sendiri kebasahan dihantam hujan yang semakin lebat, tapi aku tidak peduli. Sakura mendongak, menatapku dengan kedua iris viridiannya yang kosong, seolah mewakili jiwanya saat ini. Kulihat wajahnya sudah sangat pucat, bibirnya dan tangannya bergetar halus karena kedinginan.

Timbul rasa cemas dalam dadaku. Kalau dia kedinginan, kenapa dia tidak mencoba berteduh? Kenapa malah berjalan di tengah hujan bagai orang bodoh begini? Terkadang aku tidak bisa mengerti isi kepala gadis ini.

"Ayo kuantar pulang." Aku merengkuh punggung Sakura dan mendorongnya berjalan. Tapi dia menggeleng dan tetap diam, memaku tubuhnya yang ringkih di tempat itu. Tindakan anehnya sukses membuatku heran dan semakin khawatir.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku diusir ayahku," jelasnya singkat dengan suara yang sama datarnya dengan wajahnya. Kedua bola matanya memancarkan luka, meneriakan kepedihan tanpa dia perlu berkata. Bahkan sisa-sisa air hujan yang mengaliri wajahnya tidak bisa menutupi , lelehan air matanya yang disambangi air mata. Sakura terlihat sangat terpukul dan hancur.

Keterkejutanku membuatku diam. Aku hampir tidak percaya bahwa ayahnya tega mengusir Sakura. Entah masalah apa lagi yang terjadi di antara mereka, yang jelas bukan sebuah masalah remeh temeh sepertinya. "Berikan nomor pacarmu. Aku akan menelponnya agar menjemputmu," aku memilih opsi lain. Saat seperti inilah Sakura membutuhkan seseorang, dan sudah menjadi tugas pacarnya untuk mengisi tempat itu.

Sakura kembali menggeleng. "Aku memutuskannya," kali ini suaranya lirih. Wajahnya memang terlihat kosong, namun tidak tampak sedikitpun rasa sedih atau menyesal, seolah berakhirnya hubungan mereka bukanlah hal yang penting.

"Ada apa?" Meski aku mencoba menungu jawaban lebih rinci dari gadis yang sudah basah kuyup di hadapanku, dia tetap bungkam, tidak berniat melanjutkan ucapannya.

Aku menghela napas. Kugenggam tangannya yang mulai membeku kedinginan, menariknya agar lebih dekat ke arahku, sehingga payung kecil ini bisa menampung kami.

"Ayo pulang, ke rumahku."

Aku menoleh pada gadis yang duduk termangu di kursi. Tubuh mungilnya terbungkus kaos abu-abuku. Air menetes dari helai-helai rambut merah mudanya yang pendek hasil keramas, membuat baju yang kupinjami itu basah di sekitaran leher dan punggung. Tanganku beralih dari okonomiyaki yang baru kuletakan di atas meja makam ke handuk yang ia taruh asal di pangkuannya, lalu mengusap rambut basahnya perlahan. Sakura masih terdiam bagai patung, tapi aku tidak mau berkomentar banyak. Sekarang rambutnya menjadi berantakan ke segala sisi akibat kugosok dengan handuk.

"Ambil sisir di kamarku, lalu kembali lagi ke sini setelah rambutmu rapi," perintahku padanya.

Dia bergeming, tapi jari-jarinya mulai mengarah ke rambutnya yang aut-autan, lalu menyisirnya perlahan. Aku menghela napas, kemudian meletakan okonomiyaki di hadapannya.

"Makanlah."

Awalnya Sakura tidak bergerak. Namun ketika aku mulai menyuapkan okonomiyaki ke mulut, dia akhirnya mengambil sumpit dan makan. Kami makan dalam hening, hanya suara hujan di luar yang semakin deras yang menemani acara makan tidak terencana ini.

"Aku ingat, dulu juga seperti ini," Sakura buka suara setelah okonomiyakinya hanya tinggal suapan terakhir. Dia menatap sumpitnya yang tertahan di udara, matanya seolah menerawang ke kejauhan.

Kedua alisku mengerut, tidak paham maksudnya.

"Dulu setiap ayah dan ibuku bertengkar hebat, aku akan keluar dari rumah dan menangis. Jika kau melihatku begitu, kau akan menarikku masuk ke dalam rumahmu tanpa bicara apapun, lalu mendudukanku di sini," tutur Sakura panjang lebar. Matanya menatapku, aku tidak bisa menerjemahkan emosi yang berlalu lalang di matanya. "Sekarang, kau melakukannya lagi." Sakura tersenyum getir, air mata mulai menumpuk di bawah bola matanya.

Aku hanya diam, tidak menjawabnya. Ya, aku ingat. Saat kami masih duduk di bangku SMP, orang tua Sakura sangat sering bertengkar. Suara teriakan mereka bahkan sampai terdengar ke rumahku. Dari jendela kamarku di lantai dua, aku bisa melihat Sakura yang mengintip pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya dengan air mata yamg terus menerus mengalir. Aku lalu akan keluar dari rumah, berdiri di depan pagar, menunggu Sakura keluar dari rumahnya akibat tidak lagi tahan mendengar pertengkaran itu. Dan aku akan menariknya ke rumahku, membiarkannya menangis di sini dengan tenang, mengajaknya mengobrol, melukis di dekatnya, membuatkan camilan, apapun yamg bisa meombuat tangisnya berhenti dan tersenyum kembali. Setelahnya, barulah dia kembali ke rumahnya, berusaha terlihat tidak peduli dengan suasana rumahnya yang kacau. Kadang-kadang Sakura mengundangku ke rumahnya, memasakankku makanan untuk berterima kasih. Dia menganggapku salah satu sahabatnya, dan aku tidak keberatan.

Tadi setelah orang tuanya bercerai satu tahun yang lalu, Sakura tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi rumahku. Saat dia sedih dia lebih senang dihibur pacarnya. Sejak itu, tidak ada lagi kunjungan ke rumahku dan aku tidak lagi banyak berbicara dengannya.

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi kiri Sakura, bersama dengan bunyi sumpit terjatuh. Dia mungkin teringat masa-masa tersulit di hidupnya itu. Sebelum aku menggerakan tangan untuk menyekanya, dia sudah mengelapnya duluan dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku cengeng bukan, Sai? Padahal sejak ibuku pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkanku dengan ayah, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Tapi sekarang aku masih saja menangis. Tidak, aku malah menangis setiap malam saat melihat rumahku kosong karena ayah lagi-lagi pergi ke bar untuk mabuk sampai dia pingsan. Karena itu aku benci untuk pulang ke rumah, aku tidak mau sendirian," air mata Sakura kembali mengalir, lebih deras dan penuh sesegukan. Aku kali ini tidak diam, aku menghampirinya, mengelus pundaknya yang bergetar tiada henti, mencoba membuatnya tenang sampai seluruh perasaannya lega.

"Kupikir dengan berpacaran, aku dapat merasakan kasih sayang dan perasaan dicintai, hal yang tidak bisa orang tuaku berikan. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Meski berapa kalipun kucoba, tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan rasa kesepianku ini," kalimat demi kalimat terus terlontar dari bibirnya, dan aku terus mendengarkan, tidak mau menyela sedikitpun.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah berhenti mencari pengganti kasih sayang orang tuaku, Sai. Mungkin aku terlalu serakah karena mengharapkan hal mustahil seperti itu," Sakura menatapku, bersamaan dengan senyum pahitnya yang menyakitkan dan linangan air mata. Aku mencoba mengusapnya, meski derainya tidak kunjung berhenti,malah semakin deras dari waktu ke waktu.

Aku menarik Sakura hingga gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya, lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Aku bisa merasakan kerapuhan dan kesedihan dalam dekapanku. Aku ingin mencoba memikul sebagian penderitaan gadis ini, gadis yang tidak pernah luput sedikitpun keberadaannya dari otakku. Dan aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit saat tubuhnya bergetar. Dadaku meredam teriakannya, baju bagian depanku sudah basah dengan tangisnya. Aku mengelus rambut itu perlahan, menenangkannya sebisaku.

Aku akan menampung segala penderitaannya dengan suka hati. Dari tiga tahun yang lalu sampai kapanpun dia membutuhkanku. Jika dengan begitu dia bisa tersenyum kembali, aku akan terus melakukannya sampai seluruh rasa sakitnya terkuras habis.

Aku akan selalu ada di sini.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, sesegukan Sakura mulai mereda. Tangisnya sudah berhenti, meninggalkan mata sembab dan wajah merah. Dia mengusap hidungnya agar tidak lagi basah. Perlahan aku melepas pelukanku, tapi dia menahannya, memintaku untuk terus mendekapnya tanpa suara. Aku pun kembali mengelus surainya yang lembab, membiarkan keheningan terus mengisi ruang dan rasa nyaman ini.

"Maafkan aku karena kembali merepotkanmu seperti dulu, Sai." Dia berkata tepat di depan dadaku.

Aku tersenyum, kali ini tidak lagi kubuat dengan paksa. Aku melakukannya dengan sangat tulus.

"Kau memang merepotkan dan cengeng, tapi itulah alasan kenapa aku mau repot-rept menolongmu."

Saat pelukan kami terlepas, aku merasa sangat lega melihat senyuman kecil terbit di wajahnya lagi. Meski penampilannya sangat kacau, senyum itu menutupi segala kekurangannya. Sakura memang lebih pantas tersenyum. Aku akan lakukan apapun agar senyum itu tetap ada di wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Besok aku akan bicara pada ayahmu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Aku mengantarnya ke kamar tamu, lalu meninggalkannya untuk membereskan bungkus makanan di meja makan. Sebaiknya aku juga tidur. Besok akan jadi hari yang panjang.

Saat aku turun ke lantai bawah setelah mandi, aku bisa mencium aroma masakan memenuhi seluruh penjuru lantai satu, mengundangku mendatangi dapur. Di meja makan rupanya sudah tersaji dua porsi masakan rumahan yang tidak lain dibuat oleh gadis yang semalam menginap di rumahku. Namun tidak kutemukan sosok mungil itu di meja makan.

Aku sempat mengira Sakura sudah kembali ke rumahnya, sampai aku melihat gadis itu berdiri di lorong, pemisah antara dapur dan ruang tengah. Aku menghampirinya, melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sana. Aa, rupanya dia sedang menatap foto yang dipajang di dinding dengan serius. Aku berdiri di sebelahnya, ikut memandang foto yang memuat kakekku dan aku saat masih anak-anak, berdiri berdampingan dengan setelan jas resmi berwarna hitam.

"Kau anak yang kuat ya, Sai," Sakura buka suara, memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta sebelumnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa hidup sendirian di usia yang masih sangat muda? Aku yakin kakekmu akan bangga di alam sana," dia memandangku sekilas dengan senyuman, sebelum kembali memperhatikan foto itu lagi.

"Itu berkat didikan keras Danzou-sama. Aku memang harus mandiri sejak kecil," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Sakura kembali menatapku, kali ini dengan sorot mata prihatin, aku bahkan mengira dia akan menangis. "Aku masih ingat saat masih SD aku sering melihat luka lebam membiru di tubuhmu. Dan anehnya, kau tidak pernah menangis, padahal aku yakin pasti rasanya sangat sakit," tuturnya lirih.

Aku tersenyum mengingat hal itu. "Ya, dan kau akan mengobati atau membalutkan perban di lukaku sambil menangis. Padahal aku yang kesakitan," ejekku padanya. "Waktu itu aku sangat bingung, kenapa kau peduli. Aku bahkan sudah sangat terbiasa mendapatkan pukulan dan rasa sakit di tubuhku."

Sakura tiba-tiba memelukku erat sekali sampai-sampai terasa sakit. Aku hanya mengelus bahunya dengan sebelah tanganku saat kurasakan baju bagian dadaku basah. Lagi-lagi Sakura menangis.

Aku menatap foto kakekku lagi. Tidak perasaan apapun ketika melihat potretnya, atau saat dia meninggal. Aku sadar ada yang salah dengan diriku, dan kakekku menjadi penyumbang terbesar akan hal itu.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku masih sangat kecil untuk mengingat wajah mereka. Dan sejak saat itu kakekkulah yang mengurusku," aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ingin bercerita hal ini pada Sakura. Mungkin aku hanya ingin meredakan tangis gadis itu, tapi entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin sebabnya. "Danzou-sama bukan orang yang lemah lembut. Aku yakin dia menganggap pukulan adalah didikan terefektif untuk membentuk karakterku. Dia tidak suka jika aku menangis, merengek, bersikap manja, marah, ikut campur urusan orang lain, atau apapun yang membuatnya terganggu. Kalau aku membuatnya tidak senang, hukuman sudah menungguku. Aku sudsh terbiasa dengan semua itu, tapi entah sejak kapan aku jadi tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Dunia ini rasanya tidak lebih dari hitam dan putih saja."

Pelukan Sakura makin erat, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa keberatan. Kalau kakekku masih hidup, dia pasti akan menghukumku, mungkin dengan ayunan tongkatnya.

"Makanya aku tidak memgerti kenapa kau menangis saat ini, atau kapanpun kau merasa sedih, Sakura. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sedih itu. Aku tidak merasakannya saat kakekku meninggal enam tahun yang lalu. Aku selalu heran saat kau tertawa. Aku tidak bisa merasakan emosi apapun," aku mengakui dengan jujur. Kuelus bahunya lagi, menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura yang seharum musim semi. "Tapi aku suka saat kau tersenyum, dan entah sejak kapan aku mencoba menirunya, meski tidak pernah berhasil."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Matanya semakin sembab gara-gara menangis lagi.

"Tapi aku selalu melihat emosi yang begitu kuat saat melihat lukisanmu, Sai. Itukah alasanmu melukis? Untuk mengekspresikan dirimu?"

Aku terdiam, memikirkan pertanyaan Sakura lebih dalam. Melihat kanvas yang kosong selalu mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri. Saat aku melukis dan mewarnainya, hanya instingku yang bekerja. Dan saat lukisan itu selesai, rasanya aku sungguh puas, seolah kanvas itu mewakili diriku melalui objek dan warna-warnanya, seolah-olah alam bawah sadarkulah yang melakukannya. Mungkin itulah penyebabnya, aku melukis untuk mengekspresikan emosiku, hal yang tidak pernah bisa kulakukan dengan benar dari dulu

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin memang begitu."

Sakura tertawa kecil, membuatku mengernyit bingung. Tidak, aku memang bingung. Beberapa detik yang lalu dia menangis, tapi sekarang dia sudah tertawa lagi. Dan anehnya aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu tertawa saat aku bicara? Padahal seingatku orang-orang akan merasa jijik dan marah saat aku mulai membuka mulut. Kenapa reaksimu selalu berbeda dengan orang lain?" tanyaku bingung. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan jawabannya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, mengingatkanku pada kuncup bunga Sakura yang mekar sempurna. "Karena aku tahu maksudmu selalu baik, Sai, meski kata-katamu memang tajam dan sering membuat sakit hati. Kau selalu berkata jujur, itulah yang kusuka darimu." Katanya dengan suara yang sangat lembut. "Tapi aku memang terkadang kesal dengan senyuman palsumu. Terlihat sangat menyebalkan untukku," gerutunya kesal. Tanpa peringatan, dia menarik kedua pipiku ke atas, membuat mulutku melebar. "Kau tidak perlu tersenyum kalau kau tidak mau," katanya gemas, lalu tertawa sambil melepaskan cubitannya.

"Tapi menurut salah satu buku yang kubaca, senyuman bisa mengatasi segala masalah dan membuat orang lain yang melihatnya senang."

Kulihat Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Terserah deh. Sebaiknya kita makan. Aku yakin masakanku sekarang sudah menjadi dingin. Aku harus menghangatkannya lagi."

"Jangan," aku menarik tangannya saat Sakura akan berjalan ke dapur. "Jangan buang-buang waktu. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Sakura tertawa, lalu mengangguk kecil. Kami pun menuju meja makan bersama, memakan sarapan dengan perasaan damai dan tenang. Entah kenapa aku ingin terus seperti ini, selama-lamanya.

Seperti biasa, aku menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di perpustakaan dengan buku sketsa dan tiga buah pensil. Hari ini tidak ada seorangpun di perpustakaan kecuali aku dan pustakawati, hal yang patut kusyukuri karena jarang-jarang bisa hening seperti ini.

Saat aku sedang menambahkan detil dan memikirkan komposisi warna yang pas untuk sketsaku ini, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang dijaga agar terdengar sangat pelan. Suara langkah itu berhenti bersamaan dengan kursi yang digeser di sebelahku. Aku bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat cerah bagai matahari musim panas. Dia tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menjadi satu garis dan hampir menyembunyikan hijau irisnya.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengganggumu," ujarnya pelan dengan suara lembut.

"Kau sudah menggangguku," aku berpaling dan kembali menggambar.

Dia terkekeh kecil. Dia lalu menyodorkan tas jinjing katun berwarna tosqa di meja, membuatku menghentikan gerak pensilku.

"Ini bentou," dia menjawab pertanyaanku di kepalaku sebelum sempat kuutarakan. "Aku membuatnya khusus untukmu lho," tambahnya lagi dengan riang.

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan pacarmu," aku mendengus.

"Bentuk rasa terima kasihku. Kau sudah banyak menolongku untuk berbicara dengan ayahku kemarin, Sai. Bahkan aku dan ayah sudah berbaikan. Dia minta maaf pernah menampar dan mengusirku. Aku minta maaf karena sering mengecewakannya. Aku janji tidak akan keluar malam lagi. Saat aku keluar malam-malam, dia langsung teringat pada ibuku yang meninggalkan kami dulu. Aku juga membuat ayah berjanji untuk pergi ke psikolog untuk terapi alkohol, juga memghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganku," Sakura berbicara panjanga lebar, senyum lagi tidak lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari seluruh tubuhnya. "Jadi terima kasih."

"Aa, baguslah kalau begitu." Ada rasa senang dan lega timbul di dadaku, entah dari mana asalnya. "Tapi Sakura, dilarang makan di perpustakaan." Aku mencoba memperingatkan, padahal aku cukup lapar sekarang.

Sakura tergelak. "Aku tahu, baka. Jadi ayo kita ke kelas!" Dia menarik tanganku, memaksaku berdiri. Aku menuruti saja perintahnya. Kami berdua lalu berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas. Sakura bercerita detail kegiatannya yang dia lakukan bersama Kizashi kemarin. Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama, rasa syukur yang terus menerpaku bagai hujan lebat tempo hari. Tabpa kusadari, senyuman perlahan di wajahku. Kali ini bukan senyuman yang coba kupaksakan, tapi karena aku memang benar-benar ingin memberikannya pada Sakura, hanya padanya.

"Jadi kau sering melihatku dari sini?"

Aku mengangguk pada Sakura yang menatap jendela kamarku. "Kalau jendela itu gordennya terbuka, seluruh ruang tengahmu bisa kelihatan semuanya. Dari sini juga bisa melihat halaman depan rumahmu sebagian," jawabku apa adanya.

"Kau seperti stalker, Sai," Sakura geleng-geleng kepala, namun senyuman kecil hadir di wajahnya membuatku bingung sekarang dia sedang marah atau senang.

"Aku minta maaf. Rasanya sulit jika tidak melihatmu sehari saja," kataku apa adanya.

Sakura sedikit terperangah mendengar jawabanku. Bisa kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Bu-buat apa kau memperhatikanku?! Dasar baka!" Omelnya dengan wajah aneh. "Demo, arigatou," bisiknya pelan, sepelan hembus angin musim gugur.

"Oh ya, aku ga berterima kasih karena kau selalu membantuku Sai. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu," dia kembali berkata dengan ekspesi wajah lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih," aku mendekat ke arahnya, hingga sekarang berdiri persis di hadapannya. "Aku akan selalu di sini, Sakura. Meski kau membencinya, aku akan terus menjagamu dan akan selalu ada kapanpun kau membutuhkanku."

Kami saling menatap beberapa lama. Aku selalu bisa terpikat dengan viridian di mata Sakura, selalu menyajikan ketenangan dan kehangatan, hal yang tidak bisa kurasakan dalam hidupku yang kosong dan monokrom. Ditambah senyuman lembutnya, aku bisa merasakan hidupku menjadi lengkap karenanya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura, aku pernah baca di sebuah buku, kalau seseorang selalu memikirkan seseorang tiada henti, ditambah detak jantungnya jadi tidak normal seperti baru olahraga, memperhatikan orang tersebut secara berlebihan dan selalu ingin membuatnya bahagia, itu artinya ia sedang jatuh cinta. Aku juga merasakannya padamu," ujarku panjang lebar.

Bisa kulihat wajah Sakura sekarang sudah merah sempurna. Pupil matanya membesar, memandangku kaget sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak bisa merasakan emosi," dia berkata dengan wajah malu.

"Aku tahu. Aku kan hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku," aku tersenyum padanya.

"Huh, kalau begitu terbalik dong," Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Seharusnya aku yang membuatmu merasakan cinta."

Aku dapat melihat seluruh wajah Sakura memerah. Dia mengintip dengan sebelah matanya, membuatku geli sendiri. Mungkin karena aku tersenyum, dia juga ikut tersenyum dengan sangat lebar dan sangat cantik, senyum yang hanya ditujukan untukku.

Dan mulai saat ini, hari-hariku akan sangat sempurna, jika bersama Sakura. Selalu, dan kuharap selamanya.

 **The End**

* * *

.

 **A/N:**

Hai hai! Ketemu lagi sama author sableng yang bawa fict baru.. ^^

Kali ini pairnya SaiSaku.. Entah kenapa author lagi suka sama bang Sai yang emotionless.. Tentu OOC sangat lah.. Ahahah

Anyway thanks udah baca.. Semoga terhibur.. Makasih juga udah diapresiasi :)

So, sampai ketemu di fanfic author yang lain ya~

 **Bandung, 28 Februari 2017** **Sakura's Lover**


End file.
